


Secret Love Song

by bangtankooo



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtankooo/pseuds/bangtankooo
Summary: “This is professor Kim Taehyung for you. Also, by the way you are looking I can confirm that you are whipped too”, Hobi says with a smirk.Jungkook couldn’t help but blush.“This is the Professor Kim magic. Never fails”, Jimin sighs dreamily.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, taekook - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Secret Love Song

Jungkook was finally in his dream university, SNU. He had been trying to get in for a year now and finally he got the email a month back. He still remembers jumping on his bed out of excitement and breaking it but we wont talk about that. Anyways, the university seemed bigger than it seemed. There were students rushing to their classes, some of them in groups and the others alone. Everyone seemed polite and would give him a smile whenever their eyes met. Jungkook liked being here although its just been a few minutes. He soon got out of his daze and started walking to his first class.

The class was mostly empty except some students who have already settled in their seats. Jungkook walked up to one of the empty seats at the right and started to take his things out. 

“hey”, a gentle pat on his shoulder.  
“hi”, Jungkook said. He saw a group of five boys standing in front of him.  
All of them had gentle smile on their faces. One of them put his hand out.  
“Hello I am Kim Namjoon, the class president. You are new right?”  
“Yeah. I joined today. I am Jeon Jungkook”, he said shaking his hand with the other.  
“Nice to meet you Jungkook. These are my friends Jimin, Hobi, Jin and Yoongi”  
He shakes hands with all the others as well. He was feeling genuinely nice and welcomed.  
“You seem alone, do you want to sit with us?”, Jimin asked.  
“I really don’t want to bother you”, Jungkook hesitated.  
“Oh trust me you won’t. Moreover, we can have another friend. Six sounds better than five anyways” Jin says with a smile. The others agree quickly. And that’s how Jungkook finds himself sitting in the group of his new found friends talking about everything and nothing. 

From everything he have gathered, Hobi is a ball of sunshine, Namjoon is a wise man with a pure heart, Jin is a ball of joy who is very much interested into dad jokes, Jimin (his busan buddy as Jimin claims) is nothing but cute and the polite and lastly Yoongi is the one who seems intimidating but is nothing but a fluff ball. Jungkook would call himself lucky to have found such genuine people at the very first day. With them he felt at home.

The first class was soon over. Sitting with the other five made it a lot less boring. The professor was really good but the thing is Jungkook never found world history much interesting. Their next class was English and the whole class sounded genuinely excited. Jungkook wondered why.

“Oh my god! Its English class finally”, Jimin exclaimed full of excitement.  
“Jimin your crush is showing”, Yoongi was quick to comment.  
“Shut up! Don’t pretend as if the whole class isn’t whipped for professor Kim”  
“Can’t argue with solid facts”, Hobi chimed.  
“Jungkook you might not know but our English professor, Mr Kim is the most handsome man in the whole world”, Jimin said dreamily.  
Jungkook chuckled.  
“This is the only time I am not gonna argue and it says a lot since am world wide handsome”, Jin said.  
“Not again hyung”, Namjoon says.  
“What? Have you seen my face? It screams perfection from every angle”

Soon the class went silent and entered professor Kim with a boxy smile on his face which resembles a heart. Jungkook would be lying if he said Jimin was lying. This man was indeed the most handsome man in the world and with the way he carried himself screamed confidence. The way the man dressed up seemed like he walked right out of a rom-com movie. And the reaction of the students did prove that.

“This is professor Kim Taehyung for you. Also, by the way you are looking I can confirm that you are whipped too”, Hobi says with a smirk.  
Jungkook couldn’t help but blush.  
“This is the Professor Kim magic. Never fails”, Jimin sighs dreamily.

“Sir what do we need to do to take you on a date?”, a girl suddenly asked from the first row.  
Taehyung’s laughter filled the classroom and Jungkook would be lying if he said that it was not the sweetest sound in the whole world.  
“Nothing. Because I don’t swing that way unfortunately”, Taehyung says with a teasing smile on his face.  
“A win for the gays!”, someone from the back comments and the class soon breaks out into laughter and cheers.  
“Do we hit our shot now?”, another one says.  
“Am afraid you guys won’t like it but am already seeing someone”, Taehyung says with a fond smile.  
“Oh, tell him he is one lucky man”, Jimin suddenly shouts.  
“I think I am the lucky one in the relationship”, Taehyung says dreamily and the whole class starts cooing in unison.  
“Enough with my love life can we start with the class finally”, Taehyung says boxy grin evident.

The class was soon over. Professor Kim was not only a charmer but also an amazing teacher. He would explain things with such ease and jokes thrown here and there that students were not only whipped for him but also his classes. 

“My heart is broken but am happy he is happy. That’s true love right”, Jimin says pretending he is hurt.  
“Oh shut up Jimin, you and your dramatics”, Yoongi scoffs.  
“You won’t understand the pain my dear friend, it hurts”  
“I don’t want to”  
“Okay let’s go guys, its lunch time”, Namjoon finally steps in to stop them from bickering further.

They were about to exit when,  
“Hey I haven’t seen you in class before this, are you new?”, Professor Kim suddenly says looking at Jungkook.  
Jungkook nods shyly.  
“Well I haven’t given much notes till now but you can come to my office to take them anytime, and if you have any queries don’t hesitate to ask me”, he finishes with a genuine smile.  
“How can one not fall in love with him”, Jimin whispers beside him and Jungkook’s ears turn red.  
“Can I collect them now sir?”, Jungkook manages to say.  
“Yeah sure Mr-’  
“Jeon. Jeon Jungkook”  
“Okay Mr. Jeon. This is was my last class so yeah feel free to come to my office”, with that he leaves with this books and laptop.

Jungkook follows him to his office while he promises the other boys that he will meet them at the campus canteen.

“May I come in Professor Kim”  
“Oh yes come in Mr. Jeon and close the door behind you”  
Jungkook does as instructed and sits in the chair opposite to Mr. Kim’s.  
“How was the first class?”  
“It was nice. I enjoyed it”  
“That’s nice to hear. I saw you made friends despite it being your first day”  
“Yeah. They are nice”  
“My baby is growing up”  
“Okay when you say it like that it sounds weird”  
“What? Are you not my baby?”  
“You know what I mean!”, Jungkook whined while blushing furiously.  
“Look at you blushing! Aww!”, Taehyung cooed.  
“The whole class is whipped for you”  
“Do I smell jealousy? Is my baby jealous?”, Taehyung teased.  
“Why would I be when I know how whipped you are for me!”, Jungkook said with sudden confidence.  
“Can’t argue with that!”, Taehyung laughs throwing his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering, for some extra effect.  
“I really missed you! Long distance is fun and all but I like this better”  
“Me too gukkie! I missed you a lot!”  
“This is the part where you call me to sit on your lap and kiss the shit out of me”  
“Desperate much?”, Taehyung says teasingly already pulling Jungkook towards him.

Jungkook plops down on his lap with a pout and well Taehyung being the whipped man that he is kisses the pout away.

“You have classes after this right?”  
“Yeah”, Jungkook sighs burrowing his head in the crook of Taehyung’s neck, taking in his smell which always helps him calm.  
“Well this was my last class. I am going home after this. So any request for dinner…I can take it from the supermarket”  
“Jajangmyeon!!”, Jungkook said excitedly.  
“Your wish is my command!”, Taehyung says affectionately kissing him.  
“I don’t wanna go! I wanna stay here like this hyungie!”  
“Am sorry baby! But I promise to cuddle the shit out of you tonight. Okay?”  
“Hmm”, his voice comes out muffled as he nuzzles further into Taehyung’s neck.

They cuddle a little more, forgetting about the world, their worries. Just them in their little bubble full of love and affection for one another.

“As much as I hate to say this, I think you should go. It’s been 15 minutes already”, Taehyung suddenly speaks up.  
“Yeah”, Jungkook says, a tone of disappointment evident in his voice.  
Taehyung kisses him again.  
“Don’t make it hard for me baby. You know I can’t resist your pout. After you reach home, we are gonna cuddle a lot. Moreover, tomorrow is Saturday, we have the whole day to ourselves”, Taehyung says in between kisses.  
“okay”, Jungkook finally smiles getting up.  
They kiss for a final time.  
“Go home safe hyungie! And text me when you reach”  
“Will do! Don’t be late for dinner”  
“Okay”, and with that Jungkook leaves the room (not before winking at him).

He finally makes his way towards the canteen and joins the group.  
“What took you so long?”, Namjoon asks.  
“Kinda got lost”, Jungkook smiles sheepishly.  
“Here you missed whole Jimin’s heartbreak drama”, Hobi laughs.  
“Listen I was serious when I said I am gonna kill Mr Kim’s boyfriend if he ever hurts him”, Jimin says with determination.  
“Don’t start again”, Jin says and they began bickering.  
“I don’t think he will, what do you think Jungkook?”, Yoongi asks Jungkook, who was sitting right beside him.  
“huh?”  
“Your hickey is showing. Cover it next time. Also, I may not show but I love Mr. Kim so don’t hurt him”, he winks with a smirk and resumes to eating his lunch, leaving a blushing Jungkook beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was listening to secret love song and this fic happened....  
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter  
> [bangtankooo](https://twitter.com/bangtankooo)


End file.
